Racing Changes Everything
by Gaaralover2247
Summary: The Yoshida Gang, the top racers in Japan. But when three rival gangs joined a temporary force to destroy Tamashī and all his family, he makes Miku go to America to be safe and she decides to never let her child go into the racing world. But seventeen years has pasted, and her daughter, Hayai Yoshida, in high school gets a turn at the wheel without knowing her past...
1. Prologue

Prologue

**17 years ago**

**Tokyo, Japan**

_Three gangs of racers infiltrate the top racer gang in the history of racers, The Yoshida's. They killed and trashed everything within their sight. The top racer, Tamashī Yoshida tells his wife to run… to run away and live the life she always wanted. But she didn't want to; in the end she would die by his side! But Tamashī didn't want Miku, his pregnant wife, to die with him. He got his best friend, Ryo Inuzuka, to take his wife to America in his lone private jet… to never come back to Tokyo. _

_"But Tamashī! You just can't-"_

_"Ryo! That's an order!"_

_"You dumb-ass, Tamashī!"_

_But Ryo takes Miku and forces her into the jet, while she wails in agony for her husband. Ryo tells the pilot to fly, and then they're off… the last thing Miku sees is her grand mansion burning to the ground, and her last thought after going to sleep is, _I will never, ever let my child go in the world of racing. Never.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I know I have three other stories in progress, but I really wanted to do this kind of story. :) The bad news though, I don't really know my cars. TT_TT

Miku: You don't "_really_" know your cars?

**Gaaralover2247**: Alright! Only a tiny bit! Geez woman! I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Just to let you know. (OvO)b


	2. Good morning

**Gaaralover2247**: I decided to try this, so far so cool!

**?**: Really?

**Gaaralover2247**: Yes... now if you please, Kankuro?

**Kankuro**: Shit... are you sure Gaara or Temari isn't going to read this?

**Gaaralver2247**: Yes, yes I am. Oh yeah Rated T for swearing! (OvO)b *Whispers: He doesn't know... hehe...*

**Kankuro**: She doesn't own Naruto.

* * *

**San José, California**

**October 2, 7:52 a.m.**

She brushes her long, silky, white hair that is long as to her knees. Her light complexion makes her dull brown eyes a noticeable appearance, and her pink lips stays untouched by everything except of the cheek of her mother when she says "I love you". Her name is Hayai Yoshida, and she is a junior in Taki High School. She finally puts her long sleek hair in her big baby blue bow, and she picks up her bag from her bedroom. Hayai goes toward the door quietly, not to wake up her sleeping mother.

"Hayai, going with Kiba again?"

"M-M-Mother! Yes, I am… just to get to school."

"Hmm, I don't understand that boy. Why isn't he normal?"

"Mother, he's a great friend. Just like Ryo-san to you."

"But we don't like each other in the inside, Hayai. Anyway, make sure you don't touch any keys."

Hayai makes a breathless sigh, why does her mother refuse to let Hayai drive a car? Of course, Kiba makes her go driving around. When she first started to drive, she done so well Kiba said she should've gotten a car secretly and keeps it at his house. But she refused the offer to respect her mother's wishes, making the young man sigh and not go on anymore. Back to her, Hayai goes out the door and sees a white Honda CR-Z outside her home. She makes a small smile, and waves at the man inside.

"Hey Kiba!"

"Hayai! Hurry man! I really need to get going!"

Hayai swallows and hurries toward her friend, getting into the car fast. He speeds off, making the tires screech for the whole world to hear. Hayai's heart starts beating, and she asks her friend, "Wh-What's going on?!" Kiba doesn't respond as he drifts to the left, making Hayai blink in wonder and fear. She looks at the passenger seat next to Kiba, to see a big dog sitting with his seatbelt on.

"Hey Akamaru."

"(Woof)!"

Kiba makes a rough right turn, making both Hayai and Akamaru fly to the left! "Kiba!" Hayai screams, making Kiba press on the brakes… making Hayai slam her head onto the back of his chair. "Sorry Hayai! Truly! I just had to beat that bastard, Kankuro, here! Yeah! I'm the first." Kiba says, makes a sigh of relief. Hayai makes a groan and looks outside her window, to see they're in at a drive-thru restaurant: _McDonalds'_. She just sits back in her seat and thinks, _(Sigh), my goodness. Kiba just loves his burgers._ Kiba goes to the speaker and orders something from the breakfast menu. Hayai tells him to get her a soda; she can eat the cafeteria breakfast. Kiba makes groan, but orders it anyway for her friend. Suddenly, he hears a loud vibrant sound from a short distance… then looks at his rearview mirror to see a purple a full-sized BMW 7-Series behind him. Kiba makes a growl, and so does Akamaru.

"It's that bastard!"

Hayai turns around to see the BMW 7-Series, it belongs to no other than Sabaku no Kankuro. He drives on Akamaru's side and rolls down his window, holding out a bag with the big yellow "M" on it. Kiba makes a face, making Kankuro chuckle. "You shouldn't have messed with me, punk. We wouldn't have this problem now, won't we?" He says, making Kiba curse at him!

"You filthy bastard! You mother fucking, shit brain, stupid asshole with a pea for a cock!"

Kankuro puts the bag down, his face turns from "Told you so" to "Fuck you and I shall let you have a painful death". "Listen here you shit-ass! If you want to bring it on, then let's do this right here and now!"

"Sorry little cock, I don't have time… plus I have a beautiful passenger at the back of my ride. Go fuck Crow or something! You know? You're puppet girlfriend?"

"Why you little-!"

"Thank you! Have a nice day!"

The person who gave Kiba his bag of food listened to the whole thing, and shoves the bag in Kiba's car and goes back inside before something else happens. Hayai swallows hard, and closes her eyes… hoping Kankuro would go.

"Enjoy while you can you mutt!"

Kankuro speeds away, making Kiba roar with laughter! "That's what that dick deserves! Haha, right Hayai?" His friend doesn't answer for two reasons:

1. Hayai has Kankuro for P.E. and science

2. She tries to forget the colorful vocabulary Kiba had blown onto Kankuro

But of course, as Kiba's childhood friend… Hayai is sort of used to his swearing. She sometimes wonder if their science teacher, Hidan, made Kiba have the idea to work on his cuss words more than his school work. Kiba looks back, his arm over his chair and in front of her yet leaning against the back of his chair. Hayai can sense Kiba looking at her, so she slowly nods. Kiba can sense her fear, so he says, "Hey… if that cock-head lays a finger on you, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and I will go over to him and beat the-" Before he says anything more, Hayai checks the time on her pink phone to see it's 8:21 a.m.!

"Kiba! We need to get going!"

That made Kiba stop mid sentence and make a grin, making Akamaru go to the back with Hayai. The tires screech and they blast onto the road toward the high school.

**Taki High School**

**8:26 a.m.**

Hayai stumbles toward the cafeteria, Kiba's driving is so crazy… he's lucky no police officers were there to ticket him or something! She doesn't feel so hungry, so she continues to drink her soda… what's carbonated. She then looks to her right, to see a raven haired boy talking to a white-haired boy with purple eyes. Oh yes, it's no other than Uchiha Sasuke. Hayai makes a sigh, he may be good-looking but his heart doesn't match his looks that Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, and Karin find so attractive. Hayai makes a sigh, she doesn't remember Karin's last name! She sits down, then puts her soda far from her. She looks at Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Karin… they're so beautiful that many boys like them so. Hayai remembers to fix her messy hair, she releases her long hair and gets out her little red brush/mirror out of her plaid long skirt and starts brushing her platinum hair… while thinking, _Why do I thinks so lowly of myself? I must think highly! But, will I lose the kind heart I have? Or… I'll think about that later._ She looks at herself in the mirror, seeing her face, her hair, her eyes… then slowly closes the snapping mirror/brush and shoves it back in her pocket. Everyone is squealing for the raven haired boy, who ignores them as always. He turns, and their eyes meet. Hayai turns away, not wanting to deal with the Uchiha rich boy. Besides, her heart has chosen another man. Like Sasuke, girls squeal for him to be theirs. She looks up, to see a redhead along with his brother. Hayai decides to admire from afar, thinking, _Your hair is as red as roses, your eyes are as green as the soft light grass, and your skin is so pale. WHAT THE?! Why am I thinking such thoughts?! BAD HAYAI! BAD, BAD GIRL!_ Hayai smacks the sides of her head, not knowing Kankuro is walking towards her. She makes a loud, dreadful sigh… then slowly looks to her right. _Oh no… it's Kankuro!_ She thinks, quickly getting up and walks away… fast walking!

"Hey! Hayai!"

She stops, now everyone is looking at them. She slowly turns around, blushing up a storm! Hayai swallows, and asks, "Yes?" Kankuro looks at everyone, then shrugs as if no one _was_ looking. All of a sudden, Kiba and Naruto go in front of Hayai in her defense! Kiba makes a face, "Leave. Her. Alone!" Kankuro eyes Kiba, but says to Hayai, "Did you bring the report on Mushu (The cobra in the science room)?" Hayai makes a sigh, and her face goes back to its natural color.

"Yes, I did."

"Thanks, I don't want that teacher to curse at us like he did to Kiba and Choji."

Naruto goes two steps in front of Hayai and yells, "You shut up you pea cock!" Kankuro takes offense to this, and says to Naruto, "You little shit head! I will-"

**RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG! **

First period: Hidan (The science teacher)

Hayai makes a sigh, she let Kankuro turn in the paper. Of course, knowing her teacher well… she used his god, Jashin, to be the reason of Mushu's actions in some parts of the paper. He comes back to sit next to her, whispering, "Gah, you're friends are pissing me off! Why don't you be with us?" Hayai shakes her head, and says plainly, "Kiba is my childhood friend, he has protected me and gets himself hurt. Naruto, Choji, and Shikamaru has also been kind to me, even though we got in trouble at times, they're like my brothers." Kankuro makes a sigh, not going to say any more… she did finish the report for him. Hidan gets up from his desk and goes up to the white board, and to everyone's surprise… he's not saying a word. Hayai swallows hard, what does Hidan plan on doing? She knows he isn't going to let them go without embarrassing one of the students **_or_** praising a student. Kankuro turns to Kiba, who shot a spit ball right into his left eye.

"Ga-HUMF!"

Hayai covers his mouth, she wants to hear what Hidan has to say. He puts a T-chart on the board, and puts on the left: Good reports… and the right: Shit ass reports. Hayai swallows, and Hidan turns to his students… his face, for once, is expressionless. Hayai, and the rest of the class were now quiet… wondering what's going on with their teacher. Kankuro takes the spit ball out of his eye and takes Hayai's right hand off his mouth, whispering, "Thanks." Hayai, for once, isn't paying attention. Something's up with her teacher, something's going to happen… something unexpected… but what?


	3. The Choice

**A/N:** I don't own _Naruto_!**  
**

**?**: I thought I was going to say that!

**Gaaralover2247**: Kiba, I need to tell them that this has a bit of fluff! Plus... the next chapter shall be filled with promise! I promise!

**Kiba:** Ha! That's lame!

**Gaaralover2247**: Kiba...

* * *

**Hidan's class**

**9:02 a.m.**

Hayai and the rest of the class wait for Hidan to speak, to curse, to so something than _nothing_! Hidan looks at them, his purple eyes are so unpredictable… he's **never** like this! He turns away and makes a sigh, and says, "Man… I'm actually going to pray to Jashin for you guys." Everyone wonders what Hidan means by those unswearing sentence. Hidan then flashes them a look and says, "DON'T THINK I'M GOING FUCKING CRAZY YOU FUCKING BITCHES! I'M STILL YOUR SEXY TEACHER AND YOU LITTLE FUCKERS WILL STILL PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" Everyone ducked under their desks, yes… even the great Uchiha Sasuke. Hayai makes a sigh, there's the teacher she has come to get used to. They all sit back into their seats, while Hidan writes down the different groups into the columns.

Good reports: Sasuke/Karin, Sakura/Hinata, Shino/Shikamaru, Gaara/Neji, Lee/Tenten and Jugo/Haku

Shit ass reports: Naruto/Kiba (some people laughed at this), Choji/Matsuri, and Ino/Suigetsu

Everyone either nods in satisfaction, doesn't say anything, or awe in misery… except for a certain group. Hayai tries to find their names, but it's not there! _Why didn't he put our names on the board? What a minute… oh no… what did we do?!_ She thinks, then feels Kankuro's stare at her. She slowly turns to him, who has a confused kind of face.

"Did you do something to piss him off?"

"No! I… I don't know."

Hayai looks back at the white board, swallowing hard. Hidan points the middle finger to Hayai and Kankuro, and gestures them to come forward to the front. Kankuro makes a groan while all the girls laugh at him and Hayai, none of the men laughed… Naruto and Kiba holds the laughter in because of their dear friend. Hayai swallows, and she feels horrible as the girls, except Hinata and Tenten, laughed at her. Hayai looks down, letting her two side bangs cover her face. _I shouldn't have used Jashin, I feel so horrible… this is… this is… _She doesn't finish her thoughts as she turns around, facing the entire class. Hidan turns to the white board and puts: THE WORLD'S BEST PAPER. He then turns around and says to the class, "Alright you mother fuckers, you see these two? These two shit asses? THEY MADE THE BEST PAPER THAN YOU BASTARD WILL EVER MAKE!" He writes down their names under "THE WORLD'S BEST PAPER", making Kankuro grin at Kiba while Hayai looks up due to shock. Her eyes turn small and her face is flushed white… her legs shake and her heart races. Kiba looks at Hayai and howls with joy, Naruto claps for his friend, and the girls sat there speechless! Hayai makes a smile and thinks, _OH YEAH! I did it! I… oh my gosh… I did it!_ Kankuro makes a huff, while his brother shakes his head in disappointment. Hidan makes a smile, and says, "Now, before I explain the next thing… YOU TWO LITTLE SHITS GO BACK TO YOUR SEATS!" Kankuro and Hayai jump before dashing for their seat! Hayai, without thinking, runs across the tables and lands in her seat… while Kankuro sprint to his seat and sits down. Hidan blinks at this, then looks at the table in front of him (where Jugo and Haku are sitting). Luckily, there isn't any shoe prints… so Hidan makes a groan. He erases the board and says to the class, "Alright you fuckers, five people has entered a racing contest this last weekend and they're all here in this room. When I call your name, your asses better be up here before I say: Jashin! First place is none other than Hyuuga Neji, second place is Uchiha Sasuke, third is Sabaku no Gaara, fifth is Sabaku no Kankuro, and eighth place is Inuzuka Kiba. GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" The men get up and walk in front of the classroom, making some people either blush, squeal, or stay silent. The five guys go in front of the class, then stares at the rest of the group. Hidan then says,

"You five get to pick either two or one person to go to a field trip to Tokyo, Japan, Friday at 8:00 a.m. All of this has been paid by Kakuzu of course, and you'll be staying there for the rest of the school year under Uchiha Itachi's care. Sasuke, your brother should be delighted to his shit ass brother." Sasuke doesn't respond to his teacher, but gives him a glare that doesn't faze the swearing teacher.

"NOW YOU BASTARDS GO BACK TO YOUR SEATS! TIME FOR THE FUCKING LESSON!"

**Lunch time**

**12:08 p.m.**

Kiba has chosen Naruto, and decides to pick Shikamaru… who makes a dreadful sigh. "Why am I dragged into this?"

"Because, you are the expert at the computer!"

"What a drag! What about Choji or Hayai?"

Kiba turns to Choji, who shakes his head. "I don't like flying, plus… I can always text you guys." He says, munching on BBQ chips. Kiba then turns to Hayai, who looks away. "It's fine! I mean… my mother wouldn't want me to go anyway." She says, making her friend make a sad smile. "I'm going to take loads of pictures for you and Choji!" Kiba proclaims, making Hayai smile a little bit.

**At some car shop**

**4:25 p.m.**

"Hey! Miku! Can you come over here please?" Yells her boss, making the 38-year-old woman go over there.

"What is-(GASP)!"

Miku sees a long-haired, snake-like man standing before her. She makes a face and thinks, _Orochimaru… from the Hebi Gang!_ Orochimaru chuckles at her and says, "My dear Miku-chan, what a pleasant surprise to see you once again…" He points his gun at her, making Miku think for the last time, _Hayai… don't you go to the racing world… _

**_POW, POW, POW!_**

**At the Yoshida residence**

**4:49 p.m.**

After being dropped off by Kiba, Hayai goes to her home. She unlocks it by her key and opens the door, setting her bag down by the couch. Hayai makes a sigh, thinking, _Mother should come home at this time, for now… I'll watch some T.V._ She grabs the remote and starts flipping the channels… until the news came on…!

"_A woman named Miku Yoshida has been shot three times at her job earlier today, just twenty minutes actually…_"

Hayai watches more of it, hoping… hoping it isn't… that is isn't…

Yes, it is indeed her mother! Hayai goes to the floor, weeping and weeping. She hiccups, she cries, she feels so horrible…

**Taki High**

**Thursday, Lunch time**

Hayai, and her four friends sit at their usual table. Kiba doesn't know what to say, neither can the rest know what to say to Hayai. It's been a day, and Hayai has stayed quiet all day yesterday and now today. Hayai makes a sigh, thinking, _I'm going to have to get a job soon. She has never let me get a car for transportation, but then again… she has sometimes stayed away from me._ Hayai never wanted to remember the bad things about her mother, not after she died! But, there isn't a time her mother spend time with her like daughter and mother… Hayai slams her head onto the table! She cries, a silent cry of course. Choji pats her back, Shikamaru makes a sigh and elbows Kiba in the rib! Kiba turns to him and says, "What?!"

"Say something! You know her more than we do!"

Kiba looks at Hayai, then opens her mouth to say something… but nothing comes out. He then has an idea, but if Hayai takes it wrong… Kiba knows he's going regret!

"Hey Hayai! Have you seen Gaara's sick black Zenvo ST1? Sick to the fucking core, right?!"

Hayai sniffs, then looks up to see the popular boy… sitting quietly while Kankuro is talking to Matsuri. The redhead slowly turns his head to the crowd, then finally meets eye contact with Hayai. She turns away quickly, her face dyed red. She then closes her eyes and thinks sadly, _Mother… if I ever find a certain someone… and have a daughter… I'm going to name her after you._ Hayai feels a bit better, but she still feels the flip-flop in her stomach.

Last period: Asuma, the history teacher

Hayai makes a sigh, reading a book called: _The merry adventures of Robin Hood _by Howard Pyle. Asuma is out sick and a substitute teacher told them to read for the remaining period. She's just staring blankly at the page, thinking of her mother… the mother who raised her with discipline. Kiba's father, Ryo Inuzuka, has been like a father to her… the one who made her a kind girl. Hayai makes a smile, and thinks, _I'll stay strong! I'll stay strong… mother._ Suddenly, she feels a soft tap on her right shoulder! Hayai makes a smile and turns around… thinking it's Shikamaru or Naruto. But it's neither, it's actually Sabaku no Gaara.

"Do have a spare book?"

"Um… actually… I do have one."

Hayai turns away normally, but her blushes came and she won't get rid of it easily! She goes into her backpack and tries to find a book she thinks he would like. Her shyness turns to determination to find that book, she then plucks out _And Then There Were None _by Agatha Christie. She makes a face, _When did this get in my backpack? Oh yeah, it was a dare once._ She thinks, then hands it to Gaara. He looks at the book title, then makes a sliver of a smile.

"Ah, _And Then There Were None_… finally a person who loves horror instead of that loving story crap."

Hayai nods, not going to mention she loves those types of books. Gaara turns around and starts reading, making a smile of happiness! _Gaara-kun… he… even though he asked for a book… I feel a bit better._ She thinks, then the bell rings to go home. Hayai stands up and puts her book in her bag, but before she goes out the door… a hand is placed on her left shoulder. Her spine shivers up, and she turns to see Gaara once again! He looks at the book, then at her.

"I wish to keep reading it, if it's alright with you."

Hayai can feel her blush coming back, but she decides to stay cool and says as confident as possible, "I'm sure when you come back from Japan you can return it! I don't mind." Hayai turns away, thinking, _You blushing freak!_ Hayai starts to walk away, but Gaara isn't done with her.

"I know you don't have a way home, why don't I take you home?"

"Uh… that's random… isn't it?"

"Not if you take it like so. I'm asking because your friends are in detention, plus… this book is intriguing."

Gaara and Hayai go at the back of the school, luckily they were unnoticed. Hayai stops, and gaps in awe at the Zenvo ST1 ride. The redhead opens the passenger door, making Hayai blink at him! "We're not really… I mean… thank you." She says, going inside Sabaku's car. _Wait… is this the right thing to do?_ She thinks, now doubting herself. But Gaara already closes the door, and goes to open his door to drive. He sits down in his chair and closes the door, putting on his seatbelt. He then puts his key in the keyhole to start it's engine. The Zenvo roars to life, then Gaara takes the wheel and reverses… then speeds off! Hayai makes a face of fear, but unlike Kiba… Gaara is driving rather smooth. He makes sharp turns, and speeds at a yellow light. His face is expressionless, just like in her other classes, at lunch. Hayai tries to calm herself, but can't. Gaara looks at her without turning his head, then let's down all four windows. The wind blows toward Hayai, making her blue bow fly out of her hair! Gaara then slows down, stopping at a red light. Hayai swallows, then asks shakily, "Y-You know where I live?"

"Sadly, my brother is your science partner. He visits you to do work."

"Oh."

He said "Sadly", probably he didn't wish to know where she lived. Hayai thinks, _Don't assume! DO NOT! _Gaara turns his head to her, "Hayai, what did you write in that report that made Hidan go so mad?"

"Well, I put that some of Mushu's traits comes from Joshin. Just to shake things up. It's supposed to be humorous, but I guess he took it literal."

"Hmm."

The green light turns on, and this time… Gaara drives normally. Hayai looks at him, to see his serious face. His eyes look so sad, so alone. Suddenly, those green orbs turn to her. "Do I have something on my face?" He asks, making her look away.

"No! I'm… I'm sorry."

They don't speak the rest of the time, then Gaara slowly stops in front of her home. Hayai opens the door and turns to him, "Thank you, Gaara-san." She quickly closes the door, and some tears escape her eyes… Hayai knows there will never be another chance to be with him like that. He will have his special someone and be with that person, to make him happy…

"Hayai."

She stops, then turns to see him. He's walking towards her, his convers make a stepping sound against the pathway. Hayai goes up, seeing him wearing simple jeans, and a button up white shirt. He presses his lock button, making his Zenvo chirp. He looks at the house and says, "So, this is your home huh? Kankuro said it was too small… but I think it's rather simple." Gaara turns to her, "I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll try to finish it before I go to Japan." He says monotone, going back to his car. Hayai sees him enter his car, her heart aches for him to come back, and her mind is yelling at her "WHY DIDN'T YOU CONFESS YOUR LOVE?!". But Hayai knows better, she says softly, "This is a crush, a "love at first sight" crush. Besides, we barely know each other." The Zenvo goes slowly upward, making Hayai's heart beat faster and faster! But it then speeds away… making Hayai look down and think, _I am not worthy. No, he deserves someone much better than I. But, I am a good person! Right? Right…?_ She opens her door, and closes it. She stares at the empty house, and goes over to her couch… hoping that tomorrow will go smoothly.

**Next day**

**Taki High, Lunch Time**

Hayai just looks at the window, as her friends talk about what they're going to do once they get to Japan/home (Choji is home). She doesn't know where her only blue bow went, so she has her long hair down. Hayai can feel someone tugging on her silver hair, so she turns to see that it's Shikamaru.

"Why do you let it go long?"

"Because… why do you?"

"It's a drag cutting my hair like Kiba's and growing it too long makes it troublesome. So I thought I'd meet both requirements."

Hayai nods, and turns back at the window. Shikamaru let's go of her hair and makes a sigh, then spots someone coming. Kiba makes sure the boys hushes and they go away… to let a guy coming toward Hayai have some privacy. He sits down and picks up Hayai's silver hair and starts putting it in a French braid, making Hayai think it's Shikamaru.

"Please stop messing with my hair, Shikamaru!"

"He's left with the others, it's just me."

Hayai turns around, to see Gaara holding her hair. "You left your bow in my Zenvo, I came to return it." He says plainly, ignoring the gossip and whispers behind him. He then puts her bow at the end of her hair, just five inches higher than the ends of her hair. He gets up and turns to leave, but says, "Hayai, do you wish to come to Japan?" The question catches her off guard, what is Gaara doing? He has never talked to her ever since freshmen when he needed to know where the restrooms were, or where the library was. Other than that, it's rather strange for Gaara: "The Ice Prince" (or so girls have called him and the name stuck on him ever since his fourth week in Taki High as freshmen). Hayai swallows and looks down, does she really want to go to Japan? He is offering, but… does she… does she want to…

* * *

**Gaaralover2247**: I also thank **The Kazekage of Suna**! I wouldn't have put this together without **The Kazekage**! d(OvO)b


	4. Welcome to Rēsu High School

**A/N:** I don't own anything except Hayai!

**Hayai**: Oh dear...

* * *

**Plane 707  
**

**An hour before landing in Tokyo, Japan**

Hayai is sitting at the back of the plane, staring out the window even though she's afraid of heights… BAD! She looks up to see everyone talking, her friends at the front of the plane… roaring with laughter. She decides to stand up, to see Sasuke talking to Suigetsu and Sakura behind Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru at the right side of the plane. On the left side, is Kankuro talking to Gaara at the front, behind them is Neji, Shino and Tenten, talking about math and how the new school is going to be like. Kankuro brought Ino and Haku (since they helped him get out of a massive trouble one time and blackmailed him for it), and Gaara only brought Hayai along. Of course, she isn't that noticeable and sits at the back… deciding to listen to music. She plucks out her black iPod out of her backpack, and puts it on _Mozart_. Ah yes, the sweet music fills her ears with calmness… but she changes it to put on _Like a stone_ by Audioslave, making her look outside the window. Her dull brown eyes looks at the deep blue sea, then her mind wandering in the clouds called: Daydream.

She sees herself rocking out on that solo guitar on concert, everybody cheering for her… but then someone would be singing… and everything got quiet except the instruments that help the singer. The lone singer keeps singing, but then… the singer turns to her… and it was Gaara!

"Hayai…"

He reaches his hand to her, making her look at him in shock. She reaches her hand to engage with his, then suddenly… they're in a ballroom! Gaara leads Hayai in a Tango, and they're still in their rocker outfit. He dips her, then brings her back up.

"Hayai…"

"Yes Gaara?"

"Hayai…"

"Yes?"

"HAYAI!" Yells Gaara, making Hayai suddenly fall into a deep black abyss…!

Kiba looks at the sleeping seventeen year old, and he tried three times to wake her up by saying her name. He then yells at her, making Shikamaru say, "Kiba, her headphones are on."

"Oh, I knew that!"

Kiba takes off the headphones and yells, "HAYAI!" But his yell back fired, for Hayai woke up with a start and gives Kiba a punch in the face! She looks around and says, "Wha? Huh?! What… what is it?" She makes a deep blush, making Shikamaru sigh. "We're here." He says, making Hayai nod. She gets up from her seat and walks toward them, then says sorry to Kiba. Kiba turns to her and says, "Hayai… there's no need to be sorry! I shouldn't have yelled, plus… Naruto?! What the fuck are you doing?!" Everyone turns to the blonde, who is spilling oil in the middle of the plane.

"What? When the attendants come to check the plane, they'll slip! Plus, everyone is just going outside… we need to go quick!"

Naruto goes out of the plane, making the other three friends jump from chair to chair to avoid the oil! When they get outside, Kiba goes to Naruto and whispers, "You're a fucking bastard! That's why your my friend!" Naruto looks at him and whispers, "No, no Kiba! You accepted on being _my_ friend!" They get in an argument, but Shikamaru (who just went in the middle of the two) elbows them in the ribs. "Shh, here comes Uchiha Itachi!" Shikamaru hisses, making the two turn their heads. They see the man with a bit more than a shoulder length hair, black eyes, and is wearing a business suit. He goes in front of everyone and says, "Hello, as you know I am Uchiha Itachi. And here we shall teach you what you've been taught at school, that's it." The kids look at each other, then follow the Uchiha and his assistant, Kisame. The see a sleek limo, making the students either nod or sort of squeal in delight. Itachi turns to Pain, the Taki High teacher (math).

"Have you bring their cars?"

"Of course, but some of them doesn't know about this. Is this wise?"

"Yes, they show such promise. As for that little girl over there, Yoshida hasn't been heard here for a while."

Pain looks over to see Hayai, who is watching Kiba and Naruto argue under their breaths. He turns to Itachi and says, "But, Tamashī and recently Miku are dead thanks due to Orochimaru, Mizuki, and "The Fourth". I can't believe we don't even know his own name, all because he said so to his gang, the Soyokaze Gang. But, Mizuki has been discharged and now Jiraiya has taken over the Kasai Gang." Itachi gives Pain a warning looks, then says to the youngsters, "Now, I have to tell you all something before we can go to Rēsu High. I'm sure your parents has read the papers of what this is all about and I'm happy more than five has entered and has got their parents to accept this. Raise your hand if you ever raced even once with someone?" Everyone except Hayai raised their hand, then suddenly… she remembers racing with someone in Kiba's car…

**Flashback**

Hayai is in her sophomore year, and Kiba is arguing with Kankuro! She looks at them and sighs, "Um, guys? Can't you please stop? Kiba, I have to go home." Kiba looks at Hayai, then turns back to Kankuro.

"We'll finish later you fuck!"

"Not so fast asshole! I challenge you to a race!"

"Ha! You're on!"

"No, no! I choose him to race, you choose someone to compete for you."

Kiba makes a face, then turns to Hayai… "I choose you!" Kiba says, making Hayai let her jaw go to the floor in shock! "K-K-K-Kiba?! You know I can't drive yet!" Hayai tells him, knowing her mother invalids her to drive. Kiba huffs and says, "You can take that hooded freak! Here's my keys, and Hayai…" Kiba goes near her and whispers, "Try to make a few dents, so I can finally have my mom to buy me a new car." Hayai turns to the hooded figure, who is wearing plain jeans, sneakers, a hooded jacket that is red with a black strip that goes from the left arm over the hood and over to the left arm. She swallows, thinking, _Why is this happening to me?!_

**At an abandon street**

Hayai is in Kiba's Koenigsegg CCR, but it's in horrid condition... and the roof is gone. She swallows, then turns to see a sleek white Veyron with a red streak on it's sides. They're now side by side, and Hayai swallows. She turns to the hooded figure and says, "I'm sorry!" The hooded figure turns to her, then turns back at the road. The hooded person sticks his hand inside the passenger window and places a piece of paper in it, then puts it back on the wheel. Hayai picks up the piece of paper and reads it:

_Hello, Hayai. Good luck._

She makes a blush, to see that the hooded figure is staring at her. She can't see the mysterious person's face… but she can feel the person's eyes staring into her own. Kiba goes in front of the cars and says, "Drivers! All you have to do is go toward the end of the street and come back! That's it!" He runs away to the sidewalk, then yells, "3! 2! 1! GO!" The cars screech as they blast toward the end of the long street. Hayai's heart is racing fast, and her red bow blows off her hair… making her hair look like silver flames! She swallows as she sees the end of the street, and does a full drift to the other way. She drives, but looks as the Veyron has to make a sharp turn… but still tries to turn fully around. Hayai stomps on the gas, driving fast… and faster until she slams on the brakes!

**Flashback over**

Hayai raises her hand high in the air, remembering that race… her first race. But, her mother found out due to Ryo boasting how great the race was (who Kiba told). She looks at Itachi, who has a big smile on his face.

"Alright everyone, come inside the limo. Once we enter the school, you shall have two choices at the end of the school year to either leave to America or to stay in this school and allow your passion of the road lead you to greatness."

Itachi lets the students in the limo, but Hayai swallows. She, of course, is the last in the limo. Hayai makes a sigh and ends up at the back of the limo, just like in that plane. Hayai can see the other resuming talking, and Sasuke is being smothered by Sakura and Ino… making him regret taking Sakura. Hayai makes a small smile, at least she can see a bit of torture. She then makes a sigh though, and looks out the window as they drive through Tokyo. The buildings, lights, and many people on the street… makes it impossible for the limo to drive right. Hayai blinks at the people, then turns to the left to see no one sitting behind her. But, there's a lone piece of paper siting elegantly beside her. Hayai tilts her head, then picks up the note and it reads:

_Hayai._

That's all it says, making her swallow. She knows it wasn't there before she got it, so she looks ahead to see who did it or looks suspicious. But no one looks like they gave her the mysterious note, making Hayai sit back down. She then thinks, _Could that mysterious person… be among this group? If yes, then who? Or… or… is this some trick? What did I do to deserve this?! Why?_ Hayai shoves it in her pocket, then lies on the empty seat… just to fill it and maybe fall asleep. Hayai closes her eyes, hoping to take a little baby nap to sleep off the loneliness.

"May I?"

Hayai opens her eyes and looks up, to see Gaara holding _And Then There Were None_. She swallows and gets up, saying, "Of course! I mean… yes." Gaara nods and sits next to her, opening his book to the page he stopped on. Hayai looks away, but he asks a question, "Why are you by yourself?" She looks at him, but he's reading. Hayai nods, he's multitasking. She says, "I… I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Well, I'm not needed at the moment."

"So you wait until your "needed"?"

"I… I want to be with them. But it's the same as being by myself, until they talk to me… I'm not needed."

Gaara puts in his bookmark and closes his book, looking forward. "I understand." He says, then looks at her without moving his head. "Are you interested in horror, adventure, or romance?" Gaara asks, making Hayai blush. She makes a smile and replies, "Adventure." Gaara turns to her, his eyes staring deep into her dull brown ones.

"Favorite color?"

"Uh… red."

"Why?"

"Roses."

"Hmm, you favorite genre is romance." He says, making Hayai blink at him. "Huh?" She asks, making him say, "I can tell. Sometimes due to the favorite color of a person, and the reason… determines the genre of one's favorite." Hayai looks away, making him say, "I'm not the one to judge, but of you didn't look like the type of girl to read horror when you first gave it to me that split second. But I was too happy to finally read something _good_ for a change, so I guess I didn't think for a while." He holds up the book, then looks back at Hayai. She makes a nervous smile, her heart races, and her palms are getting sweaty! _No! Now's not the time to get all nervous! NO, NO, NO, NO-_

"Hayai."

She opens her eyes and looks at Gaara, who just blinks at her. "Are you alright?" He asks, making her nods violently. "Yes! I'm fine!" Hayai replies, making him look away. Hayai can feel the silence settling in between them, and she doesn't like it! She opens her mouth to say something, but he gets up and says, "Thank you, Hayai." He stumbles toward his brother and sits down next to him, opening his book to read. Hayai closes her mouth, and a bit of tears crawl down her face. _I… did it mess up? Did I say something wrong?_ She thinks, then lays back down on the long row of chairs. She closes her eyes and tries to take a little nap, her heart still beating. Hayai decides to face the backseat, so she does and makes a long sigh. Hayai closes her eyes and breathes normally… then feels a hand pet her head. She swallows and turns slowly, her eyes still closed. She then opens them, to only see darkness by the hand covering her eyes. Hayai shivers, but another hand holds onto hers… making her feel… safe.

"Who… who are you?!"

"…"

The limo stops, and everyone gets out… even the mysterious person. Hayai's vision is blocked by a piece of paper, she gets up and see it. She then reads it:

_Don't be afraid, don't be afraid of The Fourth._

Hayai wonders what the note means, then gets off the limo with the others. She then gaps at the school with eyes of awe, the school looks more like a temple than a school! Itachi clears his throat and says, "Everyone… welcome to Rēsu High School."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if you don't like! No flamers... I don't my house to burn down! :(


	5. Hebi, Soyokaze, and Kasai

**Rēsu High's cafeteria**

**October 8, 3:46 a.m.**

Hayai enters the cafeteria of the school, which was three stairs up! The inside was so large than the outside appearance. She sits next to Kiba, who is sitting to Naruto and Shikamaru. Kiba turns to Hayai, then says, "Hey!"

"Hi."

"Hayai, I have a question for you."

"Yes Kiba-san?"

"Did Gaara kiss you yet?"

The question throws Hayai off guard, making her blush furiously! Naruto and Shikamaru look at them, then at Hayai… who looks away. "I don't know what you're talking about! Gaara hasn't even been near me." She says, making Kiba make a clicking sound with his tongue and waves his index finger back and forth. "Don't lie to me now, we know. You see, I saw you on laying on the chair at the back of the limo when-"

"Inuzuka Kiba, are you going to share your rather important news far better than mine?"

Kiba snaps his head to see Itachi, who is glaring at him rather deadly. He stays quiet, but thinks, _Geez! What's that bastard's problem?!_ Itachi clears his throat and says, "I'm sure most of you know about your history of your parents. But I must warn you, these will _not_ be the greatest weeks of school if you are lacking in education and racing. Those who are in the highest grades and their racing is great or at least enough to pass the fifth place zone, you have nothing to worry about." People murmur about this, but Kisame slams down his rather large sword to get them to be quiet. Itachi makes a smile, and says, "Now, you all should know what's going to happen. There are three top gangs in Japan and we're here to make sure that keeps going. The race is our passion and we're supposed to keep it going, that is why you are here." Everyone nods in agreement, all except… Hayai Yoshida. Her eyes widen with fear, and her heart runs faster than a mustang racing against the eagle! Hayai turns to Kiba, who can feel her uneasy gaze. He turns to her, then widens his eyes.

"You… didn't know?!"

Hayai shakes her head slowly, making Kiba get up and sit on the other side of her… scooting her close to Naruto. The blonde turns to Kiba, who said in sign language, "She didn't know about this!" Naruto goes wide-eyed, then says in sign language, "Didn't you tell her?!"

"I thought she knew!"

"Bastard!"

"Hey! I thought her mother or my father told her!"

"You two! I'm still talking, I can read sign language as well."

The two turn to the Uchiha, who says in sign language, "I will make sure to kick you off this campus if you ignore what I'm trying to say, got it?" Kiba and Naruto look at each other one last time before looking back at Itachi. Hayai swallows, and thinks, _What did I get myself into?! Why did I accept Gaara's offer?! Oh Buddha, please help me!_ She looks at Itachi, who says, "Now then, in about three hours… your cars shall be imported and arrive. Right now, we shall escort you to your dorms. Zetsu?" Everyone turns to the left, to see a man whose face is painted white on the left and black on the right. Itachi turns to him and says, "He does have a bit of a personality problem, but not to worry ladies and gentlemen. I means no harm, just watch out with Dark Zetsu… he has a sarcastic temper and is loyal to me no matter how hard you try to convince him to let you skip you punishment." Zetsu turns to the students, "Hello, please… **come with me or I'll rip the skin off your body!**" Some students look at Zetsu with a fearful expression, but they all get up and follow him. Hayai gets up and turns to see Sakura and Ino, who didn't know about the whole ordeal either! She swallows, will they get through this? Hayai follows the rest of the crowd, then spots Shikamaru… so she brushes past some people to get to him. Shikamaru spots her and whispers, "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine!"

"Hmm, really?"

"Maybe… no! I'm not alright!"

Shikamaru makes a sigh, and whispers, "Well, we'll teach you and try to get you out of trouble as much we can." Hayai looks at him, but shakes her head. "No Shikamaru, I have to do this myself." He turns to her, then nods. They continue walking along the corridors, and the split personality Zetsu. He stops and turns around and announces, "Before I can show you to your dorms, I must… **sort you to your temporary gang group.**" Everyone murmurs to one another, then enters a glorious room with magnificent detail of flowers, golden linings, and paintings of the wonders of nature. They then see three men with their two what appear to be body guards in front of the room. The first man appears to have long black hair, skin as pale as the moon, and his snake-like appearance gives everyone the shivers down their spine! Zetsu presents this man, "This is Orochimaru, **leader of the Hebi Gang.**" Orochimaru greets them with a little bow with his head, but his smile isn't so pleasant. His eyes look of hunger, like a predator. He is wearing a white kimono with black trims, but his bow is a little one. The design on it are black flowers blooming. Next to him is a grayish young man with round glasses, wearing a black business suit such like Itachi. On the other side of Orochimaru, is a white-haired man with two red dots on his forehead and is also wearing a business suit… except it's white rather than black. The next man is rather covered up than exposed, making Zetsu announce, "This is "The Fourth", **leader of the Soyokaze Gang.**" Hayai's heart stops, _So… this… this is the… "The Fourth"?_ She thinks, seeing him in Japanese robes but he's wearing a hat with covers at the ends… making it impossible for anyone to see who it is. Next to him is a woman with sandy blonde hair with four ponytails, dark green eyes, and is wearing a rather black sexy kind of kimono with a slit at the left side. On the other side is a man covering half his face, and is wearing a simple hoody jacket, shirt, and plain jeans… but he looks like a man who shouldn't even wear such clothing. They then see a large man with white hair, with red lines running down his two eyes. Zetsu presents him, "**Everyone this is Jiraiya**, leader of the Kasai Gang!" He's wearing a blue business suit, and most of his spiky hair is tied back. On his right is a blonde woman with light brown eyes, and is wearing a kimono of green and teal… the design is more of a dragon among the sea. On Jiraiya's left, is a man with grayish hair and is covering almost all his face except the right eye. He's wearing a business suit as well, a black one. Hayai blinks at them, and wonders who she'll end up being with. Zetsu then says, "If everyone please present yourselves to them, they will choose first to find the most promising ones to them first. Anyone remaining shall have to pluck a piece of paper and go to the gang assigned to them. Naruto makes a face and says, "As long as it isn't with Orochimaru!" Other students agree with him, but Zetsu yells, "**Quiet you! I never asked for your permission! So shut your worthless pie hole or I'll make sure to**… just shut up and do as your told." Naruto and Kiba secretly high-five each other, their faces filled with a smile.

* * *

So one by one, they go in front of the three leaders and say their name. First goes Kiba, "My name is Inuzuka Kiba." He says, making Jiraiya say, "Come here son, your father and mother has selected your place here." Kiba bows and goes to him. Now Naruto, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I will become the greatest racer in Japan!" He says, making Jiraiya laugh. Orochimaru just looks at Naruto with an evil grin, and says, "Boy, you don't even qualify as a racer." Naruto turns to him, but Jiraiya puts his hand on Naruto's right shoulder and says, "Come on grandson, Don't make trouble now." Everyone goes up to them, and here are the following (With some arguments of course):

Hebi: Sasuke, Suigetsu, Neji, Shino, and Haku

Kasai: Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Ino

Soyokaze: Gaara, and Kankuro

All that's left is Hayai, who swallows with nervousness. She closes her eyes and thinks, _I can do this! I can do this!_ She opens her eyes and goes up to them, she bows and says, "My name is Yoshida Hayai." She goes back up, and all three leader just stare at her. Orochimaru looks at her and says, "My dear, why don't you come with me…" Jiraiya looks at him and says, "No way Orchie! This girl isn't like Tamashī or Miku!" Hayai turns to Jiraiya and asks, "You know… my mother?" The white-haired man gives her a confused face, "Of course, your father was the top dog in Japan. The Yoshida Gang, your mother is so damn good with mechanics. I can't believe these guys didn't now she transformed a Hennessey Venom GT to make it look like a Zenvo ST1! Geez that woman." Hayai stares at Jiraiya with doe eyes, thinking, _My mother and father… were the top gang racers in Japan?!_ She swallows, no wonder her mother didn't want her to drive a car… let alone to touch any keys… she was afraid Hayai would go into the racing world! Orochimaru goes up to Hayai and says in a sweet voice, "My dear, we shall provide everything you need for your chance in victory!" But Hayai turns her eyes to Gaara, who is looking at her back. But nothing shows in his eyes, but The Fourth walks up and says monotone, "Orochimaru, you and Jiraiya have enough people. Besides, Sasuke chose to be on your side of his own will. I'm in need for one more, besides… how will we know if she can even stop at a light?" Hayai looks at The Fourth, and she can feel the piercing daggers of The Fourth's eyes.

_… don't be afraid of The Fourth._

The note appears into her head as if she has it in front of her, making her swallow her pride and look back at The Fourth with determination! The Fourth fully turns to her, making her feel a bit nervous. She's never stared at someone as long as she's doing, never had the strength to go to a stare down Choji of Pete's sake! The Fourth makes a small grunt in his throat and says, "Do you wish to come with me, or Orochimaru?" The snake man chuckles, and says, "Why would I want her? Like you said, she can barely stop at a red light! Kukukukuku!" Hayai can feel herself failing, the verge to cry. But she doesn't, for Hayai is being scooted toward Gaara and Kankuro by none other than The Fourth. She stands by Kankuro, who looks down at her.

"Welcome to our family gang, Soyokaze."

"Um… thanks?"

Hayai looks down, thinking, _Oh dear... I feel something's going to happen! But what? What?_ Zetsu makes a nod and yell, "Tobi! Tobi! **Get your worthless ass over here before I do it for you!**" They turn to see a man wearing an orange mask, spiky black hair, and is wearing a black cloak with green clouds on it. He turns to the crowd and says, "Wow! So many new students! Come on please! Tobi is a good boy and I'll shall put you in your dorms, yes I will!" Everyone follows the childish man, making the three leaders talk among themselves.

"Uchiha Sasuke in my group, isn't this going to be exciting?"

"You better watch it Orochimaru, I have many promising people in my group as well."

"Like your meddling grandson?"

"(Growls)"

"I have a promising student in my group, I just need to polish her driving skills. Then we'll see."

"You have a gutless Yoshida, The Fourth. How are **_you_** going to compete with my Sasuke-kun?"

"Well, Sasuke is a bit of a cheat. He hits the other car to mess with the others, Gaara is better than he. But, my eldest son told me of the race a year ago between Gaara and Yoshida."

Orochimaru raises an eyebrow, "Oh? And let me guess? Your young Sabaku?" The snake leader chuckles, but it stops when The Fourth shakes his head.

"No, Yoshida won… not knowing she had done a perfect drift. My son indeed makes perfect sharp turns, but he lack drifting."

Jiraiya makes a huff, "You never know The Fourth! My grandson also has promise, he just… gets a bit carried away when racing." He says, making Orochimaru laugh at him. "Like you are?" He jokes, making Jiraiya stare Orochimaru with his small black eyes. The Fourth makes a sigh and says, "Come Temari, Baki. We need to leave, excuse us Orochimaru, Jiraiya." The other two leaders nod and follow him, going back to their base before the police inspects the school once more. Orochimaru makes a sigh and says to Jiraiya, "You know, I remember when we first met. How you were so impatient and Sarutobi-sensei would get so mad at you." Jiraiya looks at Orochimaru with a sad smile, and says, "Yeah, I remember. Don't worry, he's still with us." Jiraiya and his two guards follow him to his limo, but Orochimaru makes a small chuckle at the memory… but it them turns to a nasty laughter!

"Jiraiya you fool, I killed our teacher with poison in his green tea! Hahaha!"

Orochimaru and his posse go inside his limo and they drove off.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm finished with this chapter! Yay!

**Hayai**: So, Orochimaru is still a bad guy huh?

**Me**: Yes, oh yeah... you guys know what to do! Please?

**Naruto and Kiba**: R&R!

**Me**: (Sighs) I like doing this... XD


	6. A Couple and Breakfast

**A/N: **Here's the new chapter! Sorry I took a long time.

**Kankuro:** Yeah, trying to wrestle yesterday.

**Gaaralover2247:** HEY! Anyway, I want to thank **The Kazekage Of Suna** for helping me out with parts of my story... THANK YOU! XD

**Shikamaru:** What a drag, Read and Review. *Yawn*

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

**October 8, 8:01 a.m.**

Hayai wakes up, half expecting to awaken in her small room. But when she sits up, she can feel the satin sheet under her, and the smooth comfort of the blanket. She takes in a deep breath and thinks, _This smell, is not what I'm used to smelling my own home… oh yeah… I'm not home._ She get out of bed and looks around her dorm, like an apartment room with a living room, kitchen, and a bedroom. Of course, Hayai can see it's more complex than the average apartment with its colorful detail among the walls of flowers, mockingbirds, and even the magnificent Nightingale that flies past the forest with its beautiful singing. Hayai makes a sigh, thinking, _Even though this place is wonderful in many ways… do I feel happy? I'm sure everyone else is, but I don't. I shouldn't have accepted Gaara's offer. No, no, no!_ She goes toward the bathroom to change clothing, Hayai and the others have been stuck in their own dorms for the weekend… so they're happy to get out. She puts on her sailor uniform of black and red. Itachi said they were the fresh colors of "Dawn of the new students", so he trashed the black and green and decided black and red. Hayai swallows as she opens her door, and the dorm across hers is Sabaku no Kankuro. For some reason, he woke up and looked outside last night and saw Hayai look around the hallway for anything spooky. Back to the present, Hayai sneaks out of her room and walks down stairs to the cafeteria… which could take about ten minutes. As Hayai walks down the graceful, delicate stair case, she thinks on what Kiba was trying to tell her by saying… by saying…

"Hayai, what are you doing here so early?"

She turns around, to see the handsome Uchiha principal walking down the stairs behind her. Hayai swallows softly, and says with respect, "I decided to go to the cafeteria early, because my dorm is so far away." The Uchiha continues to walk down the elegant steps, his black eyes staring into her dull brown ones with monotone. Hayai wanted to keep going, but the Uchiha's fearsome black eyes won't let her go anywhere. Itachi finally goes but exactly a foot away from her, looking deep into her eyes as if she's a simple book he just found and reading it's every content, every word, every detail… making her insides tighten and her fear accumulating each second. Itachi then takes a step forward, and his right foot echoes throughout the stairway. Hayai can feel cold sweat crawling down the sides of her face, but her long silver bangs are covering it up in view. Suddenly, a warm smile runs across his face and says as if that fearful moment didn't exist, "Well then, why don't we go together? I'm heading there myself. Don't worry; I'm sure Mr. Sabaku and Mr. Inuzuka won't mind a principal and his student just going toward the same destination." Hayai makes a huge sigh of relief, then turns to walk toward the cafeteria.

"Young lady, as a gentleman I insist for you to take my arm."

Hayai turns to see Itachi holding out his left elbow, making her chuckle nervously. She opens her mouth to say something, but Itachi put on his rare pleading face. The look of his sad eyes were too sad to resist _not_ accepting his offer… if you wish to call it that. Once Hayai took his arm, he makes a smile and says, "Let us go." Hayai blushes, over hearing yesterday that Itachi had a husband. Wouldn't his husband be jealous? Suddenly, they run into a blonde man with a blue haired woman holding his arm. Itachi glares and the blonde man, who is glaring back at him. Hayai swallows, feeling the tension between the two men. She gets a good look at the blonde man, he has a high ponytail and a big amount of hair over his left eye… which is a grayish blue. His skin is kind of like Naruto's, just a bit paler. He looks at her then back at Itachi, "Aren't you a bit **old** to be dating a fellow student, hmm?" Itachi let's go of Hayai and puts his left hand over his heart, making a face of hurt.

"Deidara! How… how… can you be so cruel? You are **_my_** husband, and this student is just it… **_a_** student."

Itachi's voice went from hurt to cruelty and spitefulness, making Deidara blink at him. They then go up at each other, face to face with their eyes filling the room with hate and massacre. Hayai can feel herself being drained of every ounce of happiness she has inside, and her heart echoes throughout the halls of the school. She then looks at the woman, who has a paper flower at the side of her bun. She looks at Hayai and jesters her to follow, making Hayai go toward her. They turn the corner before the woman spoke, "Don't worry about them, they do this every time Deidara uses Itachi's books as a sacrifice to Kakuzu for bills. Mind you, Itachi's books aren't cheap." Hayai nods, but the way they stared at each other seemed farther than just a book sacrifice. Hayai knows this woman is keeping the truth, but she doesn't really want to know anyhow. They enter the grand cafeteria and the woman says, "Here, you might need this." She hands Hayai a set of keys, then turns to leave. Hayai opens her mouth to ask what it's for, but Kiba interrupts her with a shout that echoes throughout the rather silent room.

"HAYAI! WHERE WERE YOU?!"

The girl flinches, and turns around slowly to see everyone looking at her. Hayai swallows just a bit, and walks toward her loud friend. Kiba makes a frown, then turns to Sakura, Ino, and Suigetsu.

"OI! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

They turn around quickly, talking to Sasuke. Kiba and Naruto, without looking, gave each other a high-five. Kiba is wearing his school uniform without the coat, and his tie is out of form. Hayai finally reaches Kiba, who gives her a hug. "Did they do anything? Are you hurt? Hayai, you need to tell me if there's anything wrong!" Kiba says, while pushing and pulling Hayai back and forth. The seventeen year old blinks and fixes her hair after Kiba shook her like a mad man.

"I'm fine Kiba."

That's all she will say, she doesn't want to tell her friend how Itachi and his husband made her feel so afraid and the woman who gave her keys to whatever. Kiba turns to Shikamaru, "Check her!" He barks, making the man sitting down reading a comic Naruto forced him to read… to sigh. He gets up and looks at Hayai, making her swallow. _Oh no! Shikamaru is using his Therapy Stare!_ She thinks, trying hard not to blurt out anything. Hayai tries to think of anything other than the scene that took place not too long ago. She tries, searching for anything and trying not to look into Shikamaru's eyes… using his "Therapy Stare". Hayai feels Shikamaru's stare, making look right at them! Naruto and Kiba are looking at them, knowing if anyone can get the truth without using words… it's Shikamaru Nara. Hayai can feel her throat going to burst, her mind on that scene! She closes her eyes and blurts, "SO WHAT IF I HAD A HORROR BOOK?!" Hayai opens her eyes and covers her mouth, _That was loud._ She thinks, then before she blurt out that sentence, she remembered giving Gaara the horror book and wonders how she got it. Shikamaru makes a sigh and sits back down. "Nothing is wrong with a horror book for one, and for two… she's fine guys. Kiba and Naruto makes a sigh of disappointment, but then gets back to eating. Ah, food! Hayai puts her hand over her stomach and thinks, _I can't start the day without eating!_ She looks around, and doesn't see a lunch or breakfast line anywhere. Suddenly, the man with the lollipop orange mask from Friday appears and is wearing the same cloak… except the clouds are red instead of green. He holds out her favorite breakfast and says cheerfully, "Tobi is a good boy! I studied up everyone and so no one will say "Bad Tobi"!." She blinks at him and smiles, "Thank you, err… Tobi?" Tobi nods rather fast, making Hayai take the tray. They tray has the cliché a P.B and J sandwich, two toasty Pop-Tarts, and a glass of milk. Kiba looks at the tray and says to Hayai, "You really need to get out of that." Naruto and Shikamaru bury themselves in their comics, sensing danger. Kiba makes an uneasy face, seeing the silver bangs covering Hayai's pale face. Her hands hold the tray tightly, and Tobi tilts his head to the right.

"Um, I got to go to Zetsu-san. He needs to take his medicine."

Tobi turns around and runs with his arms dangling behind him. Hayai just stands there, still holding the tray in her hands. Kiba swallows hard, as nice Hayai can be… she can have a rage that she keeps under a tight lock and keys. Yes, _keys_. Sakura has been watching this and says to impress Sasuke and because she wants to, "Hayai, you can be so sensitive. You've always been for a long time." Kiba eyes Sakura with fear, telling her not to go there… not when Hayai is in her mad mode. Now her mad mode went to angry mode, as Hayai slowly puts her tray down next to Shikamaru, just going to sit down and eat her wonderful breakfast. But Sakura has more to say, "What? Can't talk?" Ino looks at Sakura, "Leave her alone, it's Kiba's fault for being rude." Sakura ignores her and says, "What's wrong Hayai? Why don't you say something? Being a crybaby because you can't be a **_real_** woman and stand up for yourself?" Hayai stands up and looks at Sakura, her bangs out-of-the-way and her dull eyes burn with fury! Naruto and Shikamaru go under the table, while Kiba stays there. Sakura huffs, "About time, Hayai." Hayai looks at Sakura, her gaze now filled with hellish rage!

"You know what? KIBA! MY MOTHER WOULD GIVE ME THIS WHEN SHE WAS SAD! SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP WHEN YOU'RE HAVING CEREAL!"

Kiba nods, not liking Hayai when she's like this. Instead, Naruto, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru gave her a nickname when she's like this on rare occasions: Hayai "The Furious" Yoshida. Hayai "The Furious" then turns to Sakura, her aura turning bloody.

"As for you **_bitch_**, YOU DON'T KNOW ME! Hell! You wouldn't give a fuck what I do, but you know what? All I see from you, is a whore who is itching to get inside Sasuke's pants, THAT'S WHAT! SO IF YOU WANT A FUCKING FIGHT BITCH THEN COME AND GET IT! COME ON YOU WHORE!"

Hayai lunges on top of Sakura and slams her onto the edge of the table! Sakura grabs Hayai's bangs and starts to pull while Hayai starts throwing punches, then they sprawl onto the floor. Sakura lands on top of Hayai and holds her neck to the floor and picks up her right fist to punch the shit out of her. Suddenly, someone picks up Sakura's shirt and thrusts her in front of him. Sakura goes wide-eyed to see that it's Kankuro. He makes a simple smile and says, "Better watch out, _whore_. Don't go insulting my teammate now-OW!" A fork has been thrown at Kankuro's left eye, making him let go of Sakura and turn to see who did that…

"Well, well… when did you decide to protect this bitch, Uchiha?"

Everyone turns to the raven haired boy, who now has a spoon in his right hand. He makes a huff and says with monotone, "Shut up, she's just being stupid." He puts the spoon down and sits back on his seat, adding, "Besides, you should've just left her alone. Hayai's the one who attacked her."

"Your bitch shouldn't have babbled her fat mouth then, Sasuke."

Everyone turns their heads opposite from Sasuke, to a certain redhead. He ignores the stares and takes another sip of his protein shake. He then turns his eyes to the Uchiha, and asks, "If you didn't really care, then why did you stop my idiotic brother?" Sasuke huffs at him, but says nothing. Kankuro looks at his young brother and says, "HEY! I'M NOT "IDIOTIC"!" But the redhead just ignores him as he takes another sip of his mint chocolate protein shake. Hayai has calmed down when Kankuro took Sakura away from her, but now as she hears his voice… her heart turns to butter and her face turns from red of anger to red of shyness. She then feels guilty for yelling, for letting her anger control her like that. She gets up and looks at Sakura, her eyes stare deep into Sakura's soul. Hayai then turns to Kankuro, bowing.

"Thank you Kankuro-san, thank you Gaara-san."

She turned to Gaara when she thanked him, but dashes away from them afterward. She can't believe she lost control of herself like she did, but she stops as Itachi's voice rang out.

"_This is your principal speaking, meet me at the back of the school… NOW!_"

* * *

Everyone goes at the back of the school, but as everyone goes (some forgot about the little incident back at the cafeteria) toward the back… Hayai's stomach rumbles with hunger. She stops to touch her stomach, then looks back up to see everyone in front of her keep walking. Hayai makes a sad face, thinking, _I… I'm such a weirdo._ She swallows and walks slowly, knowing any second they're going to yell at her for being too slow. Hayai stops, afraid to keep going any longer.

"You are strange, here."

Hayai jumps in fright and turns around to see Gaara, holding a banana flavored protein shake. Hayai shakes her head and says, "I'm fine!"

_Grrruulll…_

Hayai holds her stomach once again, then looks back at Gaara… who is still holding out the shake. She whispers a thank you and grabs the neck of the bottle, but his other hand grabs hers! He then jerks her close to him, but not as much. Gaara then whispers in her ear, "Don't be so fearful and out of control, don't keep it inside." Hayai face reveals fear and shock, then Gaara let's go of her and leaves to the outside. She turns to see him keep walking, walking by himself. Hayai runs toward him, and walks beside him. He turns his head and says, "You have another horror book?" Hayai makes a little smile and says, "Well, it's by Patrick Ness. It's called: _The Knife Of Never Letting Go_. I don't know why I packed it, but I did." Gaara turns and says, "Hmm, never heard of him." They keep walking in silence, and the two open the double doors to see…

* * *

**Gaaralover2247**: Hayai had some issues!

**Hayai**: She doesn't own Patrick Ness, _Naruto_, and Patrick's books! Or _And Then There Were None_! That book belongs to its rightful owner! *Goes to tackle author...*


	7. Oh Yoshida

**8:48 a.m.**

Gaara and Hayai open the doors to see everyone in a line and sees sports cars lined up, but there's only a certain amount of those cars. Hayai blinks at this, wondering why there isn't a car for everyone. She turns to Gaara, who doesn't look at her back solely because he senses someone there besides their principal. They go down the steps and line up with the other students. Itachi clears his throat before saying, "As you can see, there's only a certain amount of cars for everyone. Now then, we shall have a little race. Two against each other at a time, the one who fails to win… is out of this school and back to America. **_If_** they let you and trust you to keep this hush, hush. Which I think not." Hayai makes a face of fear, and her heart stops just for a long, long second. _Why did I agree to this?! Oh Buddha, why did I choose this? Is it my love to Gaara that I decided to join? That I was lonely? Or, or what?!_ Hayai thinks with fear and regret, she swallows and looks at Itachi with fearful eyes. Itachi makes a smile and says more, "These cars are for the ones who win; those two ADR Engineering ADR3 shall be the ones you're going to use for this race. Any questions?" No one says a word, but their eyes are filled with determination… all except Hayai. She looks down, her heart races with fright of being put to "silence" when she loses. She then imagines herself being put to the sword, and everyone laughs at her… all except her three friends who'll just watch in fright.

"Hayai."

The silver-haired teen turns to Gaara, who is still looking at Itachi. He makes a little sigh and says, "You better stop it, it's annoying me to say the same thing over and over. Stop being so afraid, try using some of that rage into better use." Hayai makes a sad face, Gaara has been a good friend to her… even though he's mysterious and a bit creepy in some cases. But right now, Hayai is still scared, she's not used to this. NO ONE HAS! But Gaara is right in many cases, but right now… right now Hayai has the right to be afraid in every which why. Scared of losing, scared of death…

Right?

Itachi takes out two pieces of paper from a box on a stand that was next to him the whole time they were out there. He makes a sinister smile and says, "Well, well… it seems my baby brother and his lovely friend, Suigetsu, are going first." Everyone looks at Sasuke and Suigetsu, which the snow haired boy looks nervous.

"Uh, Sasuke? This looks bad!"

"Hn! For you maybe."

"Huh?! Sasuke?"

The raven haired boy goes to one of the ADR and gets in, while Suigetsu just looks at Sasuke with shock. He then makes a face, and promises himself to beat Sasuke and after he was done he'll slap Sasuke into New Year's! He gets in the over car and they start roaring their engines. Hayai swallows, knowing this won't end well. Itachi makes a smile and says, "Now, just follow the arrows along the city that Tobi willingly did for us. Oh, if you have enough common sense, I wouldn't follow _every_ arrow." Hayai swallows hard, this is so crazy… but then again… it makes little sense to her.

After a series of races, it's the final race. Hayai swallows, then looks at Sakura… who is her challenger. They get in the rather beat up ADR cars, and start their engines. Hayai swallows, she hopes she doesn't become like Shikamaru… who disappeared in the middle of the race and is believed dead. She closes her eyes, not going there. He's not dead, she would've felt it! They all would've felt it, Kiba and Naruto are not being themselves for the news of Shikamaru being "dead". Hayai opens her eyes, and thinks, _I-I-I'll d-do this f-f-for you, SHIKAMARU!_ Tears escape her brown orbs, down her pale face, and onto her shirt. Then, the lights turn from red… yellow…

GO!

Hayai and Sakura step on the gas, and speed toward the road at high power. As they go, Gaara just watches them drive off carelessly. _They don't even know that the police are now on their guard._ Gaara thinks, hoping for the best… hoping. He then turns to his brother, who is just chuckling.

"That pink haired bitch, she's going to win. Poor Hayai."

"Don't assume, there's always that… hope."

Kankuro turns to his brother, "Gaara?" He asks, but his little sibling ignores him. Kankuro makes a face, what is up with his brother and this girl? What makes her so special to Gaara? Gaara has never acted like this, obviously, but this is different. So different, that it's making Kankuro feel so… annoyed.

**On the road**

Hayai is being chased by the local Tokyo Police, her heart races and tears roll down her eyes. Why did she accept the offer? Why was she being so careless? Hayai swallows and turns a street… to see a barricade! Her eyes widen and she wishes to stomp on the breaks, but something stops her from doing so.

_Keep going, my daughter. _

A voice was to be heard, but Hayai doesn't know who the male was or why he called her "daughter". She looks around, seeing no one but her inside the car. Hayai looks ahead to the road, seeing a tiny gap between two cop cars. Suddenly, Hayai feels pumped. She makes a smile, then a full grin. _I don't have to follow the rules, for not at least. I feel so… so… ALIVE! _Hayai steps onto the gas, and crashes through the gap. She speeds off onto the road and follows the arrows that make sense, she then turns down a corner to go toward the school. Hayai makes a sigh, letting go of her grin. She then drifts to the left, for a cop is being stubborn on letting her go.

"YOHSHIDA GANG! STOP NOW!"

Hayai makes a face, _"Yoshida Gang"? _She thinks with uneasiness. Hayai then sees another barricade being formed, and so she drifts a half circle and rub against the cop car. She then turns right, not wanting the school and everyone in danger.

* * *

**A/N: **I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Anyway, sorry for the long wait. Here's a chapter for you!


	8. Butterfly

**A/N: **The shortest chapter I've ever done in my whole life of writing... WOW!

**Naruto: **Review!

* * *

Hayai knows this isn't going to end well, and so… she comes to a dead end. _I must be the stupidest girl in the world! _She thinks, then unbuckling her seatbelt and dive out of the car… letting it drive and bash into the wall with a terrifying explosion…

**At the school**

Itachi and the others see two explosions in a distance. He makes a grin, and thinks, _Wonderful. Just wonderful._ Kiba and Naruto scream out their friend's name, while others just look at the explosions in wonder and awe. Gaara, on the other hand, just bites the bottom of his lip. His expression is a worried one and his eyes scan the area… wondering how or what the chances are to survive those crashes. He swallows carefully, and his heart begins to pound. He turns to the crowd, then back at the burning parts of the city. _You… you couldn't just die._ He thinks, not sure of himself at the moment. He then makes his stone face, seeing a butterfly zooming past them… going rather fast than the average butterfly. Plus, this butterfly has every shade of color on it. Gaara looks at his empty protein shake bottle, big enough to keep the butterfly trapped for the time being. He waits, putting it on the floor. The butterfly suddenly flies upon Gaara's nose instead, making Gaara blink at it. It then flies away when screams and crying starts from the crowd. Gaara turns to see what's going on, not knowing that the butterfly is on his shoulder. He sees a burned, yet alright Hayai weakly walking towards them. She huffs for air, she's full of soot, and her arm is partly burned from the explosion. She looks up to see Gaara's eyes, and she smiles at him.

"I… I did it."


End file.
